A Ravager and Canary
by Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of Sara Lance being The Canary which led to a ripple effect of seriously screwing up Laurel's eventual Canary role, she has a different persona this time around as Ravager and Laurel does not do pills or booze. Instead her journey is different for what sends her down the path of wearing a mask as the Black Canary.


**Hey guys**

**So, I wanted to write out this annoying plot bunny that's been bugging me regarding Sara not being the Canary, but the original idea the showrunners had for making her Ravager instead as Andrew Kreisberg told Kevin Smith on a podcast.**

**While Sara is one of my favorite characters by them making her into the Canary had some unfortunate consequences for Laurel. Given Caity/Sara ended up embodying the Black Canary very well despite never being called BC on-screen during her time on Arrow, outside of one Flash episode.**

**This ended up becoming a huge problem for Laurel since everything Laurel does as BC is in comparison with her sister. Instead of us judging Laurel as the Black Canary on her own, we will always end up comparing Laurel to Sara.**

**Despite all the Sara is just the proto Canary, from the showrunners yeah that ended up backfiring.**

**Plus, what the showrunners didn't consider is despite Laurel's mother in the comics or other mediums being the first Black Canary, outside of the occasional flashback story we never saw Dinah Drake in action when her daughter is using the mantel. So, we don't have the comparison issue between Dinah Drake and her daughter.**

**In the comics, it's only ever been one Black Canary active during a comics period for either Drake or Laurel.**

**Another thing what really didn't help Laurel is her season 2 arc made Laurel into a pill-popping unlikeable shrew attacking anybody in sight, including those who tried to help her. Which really made Sara even more likable as the Canary and further given reasons for people wishing Sara became the main Canary of the show.**

**Enough of me talking so on with this one-shot**

* * *

The Glades

Running along a rooftop is a person long thought dead, Sara Lance. The younger Lance sister is wearing a black combat suit with a closable bo-staff attached to her right leg, and a full-face mask, as one half is black and the other is orange. Pulled the design from Slade Wilson's mask as a way of conquering her nightmares that keeps haunting her life. Once in the League of Assassins, she took a new name of Almudamir or Ravager.

Currently after learning about the Undertaking, has fled the League to return home and now watches over the people in The Glades as a protector. Along with observing her family from a distance, maybe one day she will go see Quentin and Laurel but that's not today. Not like how she is damaged beyond repair, nothing more than a ghost.

Pushing those thoughts aside Sara reaches the edge with looking down to see Roy Harper, Thea's boyfriend getting the crap kicked out of him by some thugs. Leaping down there Sara pulling out her staff presses the button to extend it before breaking it into two batons. The men quickly notice her with charging towards Ravanger who quickly gives beat down onto the men. The fight is over in a mere thirty seconds, leaving the men laying on the dirty alleyway floor out cold with several broken bones.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Roy asks.

Sara jumps up onto a ledge, looking back at Roy briefly, and then jumps down disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Months later during the next year in the Foundry

Stepping off the final steps Laurel looks around the semi-ruined headquarters from the damage done by Slade Wilson's men with noticing Oliver and Sara working on gathering all the arrows onto one table.

Walking over to Oliver and Sara who upon hearing they were back together earlier this year, while despite the initial shock quickly became fine with it. After all she just wants them both to be happy, besides it wasn't like Oliver and her were dating anyway so she has no grounds to stand on for objecting. Earlier this week Laurel reflects on having to help Oliver talk Sara out of running back to the League of Assassins due to having one set back with her darkness. Laurel's thought process gets interrupted by Oliver's voice.

"How's your dad doing?" Oliver asks.

"Dad's fine, still in a medical coma and but healing. I'm just glad he was able to get to the hospital in time" Laurel says.

Looking at her sister in concern "How are you doing?" Sara asks.

"I'm fine or well as fine as our new normal is. After everything this past year of getting kidnapped by the Dollmaker, getting framed for using drugs when investigating Blood and thrown in Iron Heights with having to spend a good few months in constant fights since I got put in the normal section due to inside corruption… I don't ever want to be that weak again" Laurel says firmly.

"You want us to train you?" Sara asks curiously.

"Yes, and I want to help you guys out there on the field, after everything I've been through just sitting on the sidelines as a lawyer does not cut it anymore. I need to make a difference like you two do" Laurel says.

"Fine" Oliver says after a moment "Only because I know you would do this without us and at least this way you can go out there prepared."

"However, you're not going to go out there until we deem you ready for fieldwork or your done. Are we clear?" Sara asks firmly.

"Yes" Laurel says without flinching.

"Good" Oliver says.

"Since the two of you got code names, I was thinking for one of my own. Black Canary" Laurel says.

"I like it" Sara replies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**Until next time**


End file.
